


Shin'en o kudatte

by Aoi_Manatsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, High School, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Thanks, This is my first story so be nice, Thriller, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Manatsu/pseuds/Aoi_Manatsu
Summary: After experiencing his first break-up, Kitamura's mind began to grow in a twisted way slowly. His crazy obsession with his ex girlfriend did him no good as he kept dwelling in the past, which led to a series of unfortunate and horrific incidents. Would he finally be able to realize his mistakes? Or would he continue to spiral down to a dark and endless abyss...?
Relationships: Kitamura/Erika, Kitamura/Hina, Kitamura/Sasha, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Zack/Hina
Kudos: 3





	1. Level Zero

\-- Level Zero --

Scrolling through the contacts as tears rolled down the cheeks, he decided to talk to his best friend on the phone...  
"What happened, Kitamura? Why did you call me all of a sudden?"  
"She dumped me."  
"Eh?!?!?! I thought Erika and you were lovey-dovey not long ago?"  
"Things just sort of happened."  
"You don't want to talk about it?"  
"It's alright. Thanks, Alice."  
With a fist thumped onto the mirror followed by a loud noise of broken glass, blood splattered all over the place. Wall was painted red with bloodstains. The floor was scattered with pieces of broken mirror, along with drips of blood coming out from the wound. Cut on the forearm was so deep that flesh under the skin could be seen...  
"Ouch..." Kitamura regretted right away as the burning sensation surged from within his forearm. He thought for a moment that he might faint, but he did not. The pain kept him awake, while reminding him of the pain Erika gave him during their last conversation.  
Wandering down the street aimlessly for hours, Kitamura could sense others' not so friendly glance. Some filled with disgust, some with pity.  
I hate my life, his mind twisted further as he continued to dwelled on the past.  
With blood still dripping down ever so slowly , leaving a trace from his house to where he stood, he stumbled upon someone who looked familiar.  
"Jesus Christ, what happened? Want to come over to my place?" She sounded concerned.  
“What do you want, Erika?” Kitamura scowled.  
“Sorry I broke up with you.” Her tone was not at all apologetic.  
“So? Why do you want me to come to your house?” He was annoyed.  
“Is it not normal to help someone who’s bleeding on the street?” Now she sounded more like Kitamura’s mum, scolding him for doing something wrong.  
“I still love you, you know.” He tried not to sound desperate.  
“I know. I am sorry. I should not have asked you to go to my house.” That apology sounded a lot more sincere than the previous one.  
“Actually, I don’t mind going to your house.” Kitamura blurted out.  
“Sure.”  
She is just pitying me. He thought.  
I will have my revenge.  
She will be with me, for eternity. Kitamura’s smile just was not obvious for Erika to realize that she is in danger.


	2. Level One

\-- Level One --

A sense of guilt formed in Kitamura’s mind as he finally regained consciousness. A girl was sound asleep right next to him, naked. Clothes were all over the floor.  
Kitamura scanned the surroundings, looking confused.  
The wall was pink, the room was fully decorated with soft toys. The dressing table was stacked with random items like paper, textbooks, and magazines. Dozens of lipstick pens and eyeliners were all over the table. The bedsheet was white as milk, soft as feather. Wall lamp with yellow light at the corner was the only object that emitted warmth. Kitamura was in the same bed as the girl. She clung her arms around Kitamura’s arm tightly.  
There was a sudden realization that he had done something he should not have done.  
He lost his virginity.  
Calm down, Kitamura’s heart raced as a thousand thoughts crashed together in his mind.  
Everything would be fine, he assumed, cold sweats forming on his forehead, trickling down his neck.  
No one would know, he felt a chill running down his spine.  
His sight started to clear. Her long, coral pink hair was tied back in a ponytail with a dark red ribbon. The slim yet curvy body shape made her almost look like a matured young lady, Her tiny stature could definitely fit herself in a suitcase though. The rays of moonlight shining on her face made her skin appear to be translucent. She almost looked like a really weak and frail girl...  
Oh it’s my ex, Erika, that I had lost my virginity to. Kitamura took a moment of silence to calm himself down, before losing his cool again moments later.  
Did… Did I ejaculate inside her? He doubted himself while slipping into a pair of well-worn jeans.  
What if she got pregnant? He questioned himself as he realized that he did not put on any protection.  
Why do I need to bother…? He started to remember.  
I am here to have my revenge. Anger filled his mind again.  
She doesn’t like me anyway. She was the one who dumped me in the first place.  
But she made love with me, that must mean she wants me back, right…?  
Right, so?  
So she must still like me, right? After all, she promised me before that she would be with me forever before breaking up with me.  
Come on Kitamura! Grow up, would you? She literally dumped you a few days ago.  
She must have treated me like a toy, only wanted me when she needed some physical comfort, Kitamura continued to struggle, between hatred and love, between forgiveness and the urge for revenge.  
I can’t possibly have her talking about it in town, he finally snapped.  
Anger started building up in his head. His mind remained occupied as he unpacked his ‘tools’. No one knows why he always had those tools in his bag. Even Kitamura himself did not have any clue as to why he always had those items in his bag. Sometimes, he would discover stains of purple clots and a whiff of fishiness in his bag as he unpack his tools.  
I need a rope, a bone cutter, a shaver, a pair of scissors, an extraction forceps, and a sack. He continued to strategize, while knowing what he was doing exactly.  
I definitely have to get out of her house unnoticed, before anyone comes back, he panicked, not knowing when Erika’s parents would reach home.  
What happened next was almost like Kitamura’s instinct, as if it was second nature. Except he did not remember doing it in the past.  
Slowly edging towards Erika, Kitamura’s eyes grew cold as ice. Driven by a broken heart and an anguished mind, a knot was tied around the girl’s neck swiftly, and quickly tightened. There was little to no struggle as she was caught in surprise. It was almost silent throughout the process.  
“I love you Erika.” Kitamura whispered. The corner of his mouth slowly raised.  
“But I need you to be together in my heart, forever.” Kitamura continued as he grew an eerie smile.  
...  
The most appropriate way to drain someone’s blood is to cut the veins, letting the blood flow out of the wound slowly, rather than cutting the artery, which would definitely cause a bloody mess; bright red colour of crimson spilling like a fountain. In order to do that, Kitamura had to use his sharpest knife to slice open the neck slowly, layer by layer, without reaching the artery. Oddly, He did it like it was his daily routine. 30 minutes passed. Blood continued to drip slowly down the sink from Erika’s neck.  
Meanwhile, Kitamura indulged himself in taking photos of his beloved ‘masterpiece’ using his smartphone, with the knife still in his hand.  
“How beautiful,” his lips pursed, and the corner of the lips tilted upward, eyes gleaming as he had a newfound treasure.  
Right after taking shots at various angles, Kitamura was finally satisfied. He proceeded to the next step.  
“Buzz……” The uneasy sound of shaver rang in the room. Kitamura began shaving off Erika’s coral pink hair and threw it into the fireplace.  
Next, each finger and toe was sliced off cleanly, and placed in a jar of vinegar.  
He grabbed a metal spoon and gouged out her eyeballs from the sockets, leaving behind an empty hollow. The orbs, strands of optical nerves hanging from it, were tossed away into the fiery mess as well.  
Kitamura fished out a pair of extraction forceps. He began plucking from her mouth, tooth by tooth. Rounding the teeth together, he placed them in a ziplock bag and smashed them into smithereens with a hammer.  
The process became relatively easy afterwards. With the help of a bone cutter, Kitamura first cut off the head of the corpse, then went on with the joints, and cut the larger parts in half. “Tok tok tok…” The sharp blade chopped swiftly through her lifeless body.  
Fifteen minutes passed. The room was only filled with the ticking of the wall clock, occasionally disrupted by the dripping sound of blood. Chunks of meat along with the bones were placed into a sack gently.  
He recalled that vinegar was the perfect solution to get rid of bloodstains, and wiped the bloodstained sink, the sack, and his dirtied hands. With a grunt, he carried the sack on his back and walked out of the house.  
This certainly does not look suspicious, Kitamura thought.  
No one would notice that, he hoped.  
“Kitamura! Hi! It’s me! Zack!” Kitamura’s train of thoughts were momentarily disrupted.  
Oh no… Another body to take care of, he thought.  
“Hi, Zack…? You’re…?”  
“C’mon, you forgot about me? We used to be in the same class in junior high. You used to be dating… Ah yes, Erika, right?”  
His heart sank as a sudden sense of guilt kicked in as Kitamura’s internal thoughts conflicted against each other  
Why did you kill her?  
I don't know.  
But you still love her, right?  
Yes of course.  
Then why did you kill her?  
I just want her to be with me. Forever.  
“Yes, Zack. It’s great catching up with you, maybe we shall talk again next time? I am… in the middle of something.”  
“Alright…” Zack looked at him strangely, pausing a few moments before brushing it off.  
“Help me say hi to Erika!” Zack gave a quick energetic wave as Kitamura walked away from him without hesitation.  
“Yes, I will,” Kitamura replied as his back was turned away from Zack.  
“Bup-pup… bup-pup… bup-pup...” The sound of footstep echoed down the street as Kitamura walked briskly. The scenery was just a blur as he walked. Ice cold sweat rolled down Kitamura’s neck. His back could almost be seen through the now soaked-through translucent white T-shirt. The shape of his spinal column was obvious due to years of prolonged slouching.  
“Where am I supposed to dispose of the sack?” He searched for options but in vain.  
At the corner of his eyes, something drew Kitamura’s attention. An alley enveloped in darkness. Rats scurried across the floor as their eyes seemed to emit rays of red in the pitch black darkness.  
Eureka! An idea suddenly struck his mind - cannibalism.  
People of various ages, young and old, clad in tattered clothes, seemed to sit at their own corners as they were starving. ‘Gaunt’ alone was not enough to describe how skinny those people were. Their eyes fixed on Kitamura as though a predator looking hungrily at its prey. “Plop, Plop, Plop.” The sound of saliva dripping onto the floor resounded in the alley and rang in Kitamura’s ears.  
“All of you are hungry, right?” He asked, breaking the silence for a split second.  
The ‘zombies’ slowly creeped towards Kitamura, hands stretched out, clawing in the air uncontrollably.  
“I got a sack of meat here for you, do not question where it came from and you will get your portion.” Kitamura smirked as he threw the sack in front of them.  
The scent of fresh meat caused the people to swarm towards the sack. They pushed their way forward, leaving no gap in between one another. Not a soul would notice that these people are having a feast, unless they came into the very end of the alley.  
“Chomp, chomp, chomp…” was the only thing that echoed in the alley. The people’s eyes, the color of crimson, shone in the dark. There were little traces of blood as Kitamura drained them earlier. However, slices and pieces of meat scattered all over the place as they ripped the sack and snatched their portion of ‘food’.  
In the distance, “bup-pup, bup-pup, bup-pup…” echoed in the alley again. This time round, the pace was much slower. Oblivious to what had just unfolded, Kitamura strolled out of the alley, and walked home.  
This time, the scenery on the street was much clearer. Billboards and street signs lit up the streets. Vehicles breezed through the road as drivers were busy getting to their own destinations. In the eyes of the public, that small entrance to the alley was barely unnoticeable.  
Good, Kitamura thought. No one would ever find out what had happened tonight.  
…  
Not far away in the distance, a girl holding a DSLR camera with a long range lens, was quickly snapping photos of the incident.  
Navy blue hair in a high ponytail, and dressed in a high school uniform while carrying the camera, she appeared to be a student from the school photography club.  
“Senpai, you’re such a naughty boy.” A smirky smile emerged as she stared at the photos, with the very same gleaming eyes when Kitamura looked at Erika’s dead body.


	3. Level Two

\-- Level Two --

With the final school bell of the day, Kitamura was at last ready to go home. He was usually one of the earliest to leave school. Today, however, he had to stay back in his class until he was done with cleaning duty.  
“Kitamura-senpai!!” A high-pitched voice came from the end of the hallway.  
With her ruby-red layered hairstyle, the girl looked exceptionally stunning in her PE attire. She ran over to Kitamura’s side and clung onto him, her chest pushed against his arm. The sensation caused Kitamura to tense up, “I am going home now, why, Sasha?” Kitamura sounded exhausted.  
“Don’t go just yet! I want to introduce someone to you,” Sasha insisted, her clasp on Kitamura’s arm grew even tighter, almost clawing into his skin. She pulled herself closer to him, the distance between his face and hers now only an inch apart. Her breasts were pressed firmly to his arm.  
“Fine, Fine, Fine. So, who do you want to introduce?” Kitamura gave in in order to prevent Sasha’s chest from getting any closer than it already was.  
“She’s a bit shy, so please be nice to her, alright?” Sasha threw a quick mischievous smile to Kitamura before turning her face away from him. “Hina! Don’t hide!” Her voice echoed loudly in the hallway.  
With a long-range P&S camera hung around her neck, Hina made her way slowly out of the corner she was hiding in. With her navy blue long hair tied up in a high ponytail, her petite figure and charming deep blue eyes, Hina drew the attention of the boys throughout the hallway as she walked towards Kitamura and Sasha  
“H- Hi, senpai…” Hina stammered. She lowered her head immediately, cheeks reddening.  
“Hi, Hina. You’re… from the photography club?” Kitamura asked curiously, glancing at Hina’s camera.  
“N- no… photography is simply my ho- hobby…” Hina’s head lowered even more, her voice growing softer.  
“Hahaha… I see,” Kitamura replied politely.  
“So, Sasha, why are you introducing her to me?” He looked at Sasha for an explanation.  
“Erm- I just realized that I had something else to do. Hina, why don’t you go grab a quick bite with Kitamura?” Sasha retreated as she shouted across the hallway.  
“Jeez, she is as loud as ever,” Kitamura sighed. “Erm… Hina, how about we go to a fast-food restaurant nearby?” Kitamura quickly made a suggestion to avoid any awkwardness..  
“Su- sure…” She stammered again.  
…  
The whole journey from school to the restaurant was filled with silence. There was no/zero interaction between them . The silence was occasionally broken by vehicles passing by.   
To Kitamura, it was not so much as embarrassment, it was purely the awkwardness that drove him crazy. On the other hand, Hina was definitely blushing. Her lips were pinched, head was bowed.  
“Are you alright? Are you having a fever? Your face is red like a tomato.” Kitamura finally spoke.  
“N- No, I am totally fine, thanks for asking.” Hina replied as she picked fluff off her hoodie.  
Out of the blue, Hina dragged Kitamura to an alley forcefully.  
“Wha- what just happened?” Kitamura was taken aback as everything happened too quickly.  
“I- I know what you did the other day.” Hina replied, as she turned on the camera to show Kitamura the pictures of Erika.  
“How- Wha- were you stalking me?” Kitamura exclaimed in astonishment, before lowering his volume down to avoid attention from pedestrians.  
“Senpai, I have a favor to ask for. And if you do not agree to it, I might “accidentally” upload these photos online.” Hina smirked.  
Kitamura was so flabbergasted by the sudden change in Hina’s personality that he just stood frozen in his place.   
“Wha- What do you want from me ?” Kitamura stuttered as he took quick, shallow breaths.   
“I want to be your girlfriend.”  
“Sorry?” It took a while for Kitamura to process what had just unfolded.  
“I want to be your girlfriend.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because I have always liked you, since Junior High.” Hina finally worked up the courage to confess.  
“But my heart will always be with Erika.” Kitamura’s eyes sparkled.  
“Bu- But you killed her, how does that make sense?” Hina exclaimed as her eyes widened.  
“So what? My love for her is forever.” Kitamura smiled as he gently placed his hands against his chest.  
“That is fine. I like you for who you are. Anyways, just do as I say or I will leak the photos ” Hina glared at Kitamura, with a determined expression.  
“Alright, you can have my body, but not my heart.” Kitamura offered, giving in to her request. “How long do I have to be your boyfriend for?” He asked.  
“Till I feel satisfied.” She replied with arms akimbo.  
“Sure, let me make you feel satisfied, right now.”  
In a split of a second, Kitamura slammed his hand against the wall, right beside Hina’s face.  
“Wha- What are you doing?!” Hina was stunned.  
“This is called Kabe-don, do you not like it?” Kitamura asked with a flirtatious glance.  
“I- I didn’t say I don’t like it.” Hina replied nervously, as butterflies filled her stomach.  
“Then don’t mind if I do.” as Kitamura leaned in for the kiss.  
Hina kept her eyes shut, hoping to savor the kiss that she had been longing for. Unexpectedly, she felt something sharp and cold sliced open her stomach just as Kitamura kissed her. She tried calling out for help, but Kitamura’s tongue was intertwined with hers, barely any sound came out of her mouth.  
The sharp pain at her stomach started to intensify as Kitamura continued to kiss her. The burning sensation was unbearable . Blood continued down her legs onto the floor.  
Ten minutes passed, Hina began to feel dizzy and could barely remain conscious, as she was left to bleed dry. She slumped against the wall, mustering all her energy to keep her eyes open.  
“You seem to be at your limit.” Kitamura whispered in her ear.  
“Listen, lady. No one can take me away from my beloved Erika.” Kitamura’s tone began to grow more aggressive. The knife sank in even deeper. Hina could almost feel the tip of the knife against the lining of her small intestine. Her consciousness began to fade away as her eyelids began to grow heavier.  
Another ten minutes passed. Hina laid on the floor, completely motionless. Both her lips and her face was pale.  
“Told you, you can have my body, but not my heart.” Kitamura smirked.  
He gently took the camera off her hands, fished out the memory card and dropped the camera onto the ground. Crushing sound of the camera filled the alley as Kitamura stomped on it. Bits and pieces of plastic and glasses flew as the camera cracked under pressure.  
Kitamura lifted her lifeless body into a sack. This time round, he did not care about the traces of blood. Carefully and steadily, he avoided stepping on the blood and made his way deeper into the alley.  
Noticing a familiar presence, Kitamura thought: Perfect! Just what I needed.  
There, he broke the eerie silence again. “Hi, I have brought more food today. This time however, you will have to split the food yourselves.”  
“We know what you had done.” One of them grunted.  
“Shut up if you want to survive. Without me, you would starve. Simple. Right?” Kitamura raised his voice, knowing that nobody else would notice.  
“Anyways, I am in a hurry. Enjoy your meal!” He turned swiftly, dumping the sack right in front of the men who spoke to him.  
Buzz… Buzz… Kitamura’s phone vibrated as he checked the time, only to realize how late it was already.  
“Hello, aunt. I am going home now.”  
…  
“Where’d I go? I went to have dinner with my friend.”  
…  
“Okay okay. I’m coming home already.” He sighed.  
The moon was a wraith-silver disc hanging in the lonely sky, lasers of moonlight shimmered in the dark. It was enough for the poor ones to see the terrifying expression Kitamura made when he answered his aunt.  
Bad things are gonna happen. They thought.  
Having no choice, they dug in their meal. Chewing and chomping sounds filled the alley once again.  
…  
“I’m home.” Kitamura took off his black shoes, calling his aunt.  
“Welcome home.” A figure walked slowly out of the kitchen with a kitchen knife with blood trickling down onto the floor.  
At first glance, Kitamura’s aunt looked ordinary. Her light brown hair went down to her shoulder, accompanied with a plain white dress. The moment one looked at her limbs, however, it seemed as if she had been tortured. Bandages plastered her forearms and calves. Marks of old, thin scars were all over her arms and legs.  
“Why did you reach home late?” The soulless eyes focused on Kitamura. Her pupils were a shade of black, reflecting Kitamura’s reflection back into his eyes, sending a chill down his spine. The kitchen knife in her hands was still dripping blood.  
“I am sorry.” Kitamura tried to get himself out by apologizing, knowing that now was not the moment to argue.  
“I asked for a reason, not an apology.” she reiterated, holding the knife up.  
“I told you on the phone. I went to have dinner with my friend.” Kitamura answered meekly . The tip of the knife pointing directly at his left eye.  
“You’d better reach home before dinner time from tomorrow onwards.” Kitamura’s aunt turned away and dragged her feet slowly back into the kitchen.   
He took a glance at the kitchen, and the scene was beyond nightmarish. Stains of red were all over the place. A thin, big slice of what appeared to be human skin hung at the side of the sink. Chunks of meat waited to be chopped right next to the chopping board. The kitchen knife that she held was now laid in the bloodstained kitchen sink.  
I am gonna kill that old hag someday. Kitamura thought as he gritted his teeth in anger while tip-toeing back into the room.  
Still cursing his aunt in his head, Kitamura opened the door to his bedroom.  
Someone came in before, he was greeted by an unfamiliar smell.  
Kitamura turned on the light and the ceiling fan, and took a glance across the room. Both plain white futon and blanket remained folded at the corner, with the pillow on top. He opened the wooden closet but there was nothing strange. Piles of clothes lined up neatly inside. He counted his stationery, and made sure his scissors and pen knives were still there.  
“No one touched my stuff…” He thought. Then, at the corner of his eyes, he realized that the box of razor blades that was supposed to be on the desk was suddenly gone.  
He felt a chill run up his back. “I did not open the window before I left the house this morning...” He walked towards the window and opened the window blinds.  
The window was…… opened……  
Something caught his eyes at the corner of the window frame. A Red ribbon…?  
It looked somewhat familiar. He thought.  
Well, it’s just a box of razors. He decided to overlook it as the only thing on his mind was the red ribbon.


	4. Level Three

\-- Level Three --

“I’m heading to school now! Bye!” Kitamura shouted across the kitchen.  
“Alright take care! Bye!” His aunt replied with a blood-curdling smile.  
Recalling the previous night’s incident, Kitamura strolled with his head down, with his school bag slung on his shoulder.  
In a blink of an eye, his eyes caught a red ribbon at the opposite side of the road. It was sticking out of the person’s head like a pair of rabbit ears.  
“Huh?! It can’t be a coincidence… right…?” He thought out loud, whispering to himself.  
She has a pair of large hazelnut eyes. Her lips looked so soft and moist, even from a distance. Her blonde hair cascaded down to the back of her thighs, down to the back of her thighs.  
She’s wearing the uniform from my school. Kitamura noticed, as she walked into the school.  
Ah shit. Almost late for school. Kitamura checked his watch before running towards the school gate.  
Well I guess I’ll look for her after school, then. He thought to himself as he shrugged his shoulders.  
…  
At the strike of the bell marking the end of the lesson, Kitamura was the first person to bolt out of the class.  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” Alice asked.  
“I have some errands to run.” Kitamura replied in a hurry, before running off.  
“Alright… Jeez he completely forgot about today’s hangout…” Alice mumbled in disappointment.  
Footsteps echoed down the hallway as he ran. Kitamura looked outside and found the girl, strolling out of the school alone.  
There she is! He exclaimed, picking up speed as he sprinted downstairs.  
Just before the girl stepped onto the road, “STOP! STOP! THE GIRL IN RED RIBBON!” Kitamura stopped her.  
In response to the sudden call, she turned her head around to check who called out for her.  
“Who are you?” She was confused by the call.  
“Is this ribbon yours?” Kitamura asked directly.  
“Oh my… where did you find it?” Her face gradually turned pale.  
“You know, maybe you dropped your ribbon at someone’s house’s window? aka my house?” Kitamura said, fishing out the ribbon from his school bag.  
“Shall we have a chat somewhere, Miss razor-stealer?” A smirk appeared on his face, dragging the girl along as he walked towards the alley, where the broken pieces of the camera remained. The blood from the previous victim had been completely dried out, making it unnoticeable.  
This feels like sending a lamb to slaughter. A sense of guilt struck her at that moment.  
“So- Sorry. Can we simply pretend nothing happened? I’ll give you back your box of razors and we’ll just part ways.” She pleaded, trying to avoid more trouble, noticing the bloodlust in Kitamura’s glowing eyes.  
“Why did you steal my razors?” He demanded.  
“Wh- why do you want to know…?” Her voice trembled in fear.  
“Depending on your answer, you may have a less painful death.”  
“De- De- Death…?” The girl froze.  
“Answer truthfully. Alright?” He stared intensely into her eyes. The tip of the knife touched her skin against her neck as he ducked out his swedish knife from his pocket.  
“I- I like shiny things…” She looked away.  
Stunned by the response, Kitamura slowly put away his knife. “Are you stupid?”  
“N- No!” Her cheeks flushed bright pink. “So… you’re not gonna kill me?” She raised her eyebrow. “Why not?”  
“Jeez, there is no point in killing someone so stupid. Just don’t break into people’s house for stupid reasons like that again.” He sighed.  
“However!” Kitamura turned stony-faced. “IF I catch you doing it again, I will make sure that you will have a really painful ending.”  
“Yes, sir!” The girl nearly screamed.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Shimakaze.” She tried her best not to quiver.  
“I’m Kitamura. Nice to meet you.” He extended his arm to shake her hand.  
“H- Hi, Kitamura. Nice meeting you too.” Her hand trembled as they shook hands  
“Oh. By the way, it’s Kitamura senpai.” He walked off slowly, waving his arm in the air.  
“Will we meet again?” She asked in an inquisitive manner.  
Kitamura hesitated. “Perhaps,” he replied, sensing that she might pester him further if he declined, before turning towards the main street.  
Now is my chance! Shimakaze thought as he turned away from her. She had been waiting for an opening. A piece of razor hid in her mouth the whole time. She took the blade out and pointed at Kitamura, sprinting towards him. “GO TO HELL! YOU MURDERER!”  
Yes! I am gonna make it! She thought with excitement.  
With his sharp senses, Kitamura simply dodged to his right, anticipating that such an incident might happen.  
“Oh no…” Being unable to stop in time, Shimakaze found herself dashing out towards the road of busy traffic.  
Alas, a truck came at full speed and crashed into her, crushing all her bones as she came into contact with the head of the truck. Blood splattered all over the road and on the windshield of the truck. Shimakaze laid motionless on the floor. And then, the unthinkable happened. It drove over her, and sped away, leaving the hit and run scene. The body was now an unrecognisable mess: mangled with pieces of reddened flesh and blood. Curious onlookers started gathering around the scene, mumbling to each other in disbelief. Office lady dressed in a long purple dress called for an ambulance; a chihuahua kept barking at the body as the jogger desperately pulled the dog away from the scene; others were observing and mumbling.  
“She’s really stupid.” Kitamura murmured to himself as he strolled away from the scene casually, letting out an audible sigh that bursted though his pursed lips.  
“Huh? Kitamura?” Zack caught a glimpse of Kitamura’s back as he passed by the crowd.  
“Hey! Kitamura!” Zack ran to him with a bright smile.  
“Oh, hi, Zack,” Kitamura was surprised.  
“You’re going home? Wanna go to a nearby cafe and chill?” Zack asked eagerly with puppy eyes.  
“Umm… sure. But you’re gonna treat me.” Kitamura nudged Zack softly.  
“Anyways, did you witness the accident just now? I was kind of worried. You were so near the truck.” Zack continued babbling.  
“What else did you see?”  
“I can’t recall, everything happened in a flash and I was too shocked to react. Though, why ask?” Zack continued questioning.  
“Nothing. Just out of curiosity.” Kitamura continued walking.  
…  
“Breaking News ---- There have been two people reported missing in the recent weeks. On top of that, there was a case involving an unidentified female who had been murdered in a hit-and-run accident near Shibuya crossing this afternoon. The body has yet to be identified by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. DNA tests are still ongoing to identify the victim…” Kitamura’s aunt was chilling on the couch at the corner of the living room while watching the news on TV.  
“Hey, Kitamura. Is that you?” His aunt questioned him, slouching against the couch.  
“Yeah, so what? You got a problem?” Kitamura scowled.  
“That’s all? Are you sure you’ve got nothing to hide?” She demanded further.  
“Fuck off, others’ death is unrelated to me.” Being sick of his aunt’s assumptions, rage pulsed through his vein as he clenched his fist in anger, and stormed back to his room, slamming the door shut.  
“Today really sucks…” Kitamura mumbled to himself as he opened up the futon on his wooden floor and sunk his face into it.  
His eyes darted around and caught sight of another red ribbon tied at the window frame.  
“How- What the hell…?” Kitamura stood up and untied the ribbon, finding a note within the ribbon.  
“Hope you find this present ‘pleasant’. If you want your bag of tools back, come to the central park at midnight. -A.”  
Kitamura frantically opened his closet, only to find that his bag of tools disappeared.  
Leaving with no choice but to meet the mysterious person, he decided to pack his backup tools to be safe.  
“I am going out later.” Kitamura shouted across the hallway.  
“Why so late?” His aunt raised her eyebrow.  
“Zack asked me for help with his… school project,” he lied with his eyes wide open.  
“Try to be back home as soon as possible,” She smiled creepily.  
“Yes, got it,” Kitamura averted her gaze as he ran back to his room.  
He decided to analyze the note before heading out.  
The paper was printed with faint pink ‘HaloKitten’. On top of that, the handwriting was breathtakingly familiar. “I definitely have seen it in school.” Kitamura muttered as he continued racking his brain for clues.  
A… A… Someone’s initials that starts with A...?! Kitamura finally connected all clues together. “Eureka! It must be Alice…” He whispered.  
It’s almost time... Kitamura thought as he walked out of the house and hopped onto his black mountain bike.  
Time to uncover the truth.


End file.
